L'Angleterre
by AudeTK
Summary: Tom doit partir en Angleterre pour le fameux voyage scolaire. Mais voilà, il déteste ce pays et tout ce qui s'y raporte. Et si l'Angleterre lui reservai quelques surprises ? TS, Bill/Tom, Yaoi, Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

L'Angleterre

Putain de voyage de mes deux ! Grrr J'ai aucune envi d'y aller. Pourquoi, hein maman ? Pourquoi tu m'oblige a y allé .« Le train en partance de Paris Montparnasse, arrivé Londres quittera le quai dans 15 minutes.»-Allez allez, prenez vos bagages et en voiture pour notre pays favori, pays favori. Pays favori de mon cul ouaisJe prends ma valise, putain quelle idée de prendre quinze mille affaires, et monte dans le fois ma valise à sa place je m'assied à la mienne et attend que le train dé prof d'anglais qui nous a gentiment proposé ce voyage –', nous donnes nos instructions.-Bon, une fois arrivé, vous partirez chacun dans votre famille, elle vous attendra à la sortie de la gare. Pour les cours nous fonctionnerons par groupe et pour les quartiers libres vous serez mélanger. Je ne vous rappelle pas que vous faites ce voyage pour parlez anglais et qu'il n'y aura pas que de l'amusement. Bien, je vous laisse, bon part s'asseoir à l'avant du wagon et j'enfile mes écouteurs.J'observe le paysage défilé pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je me sente somnolé.

[...]

« Le train en provenance de Paris Montparnasse arrivera à quai dans 5 minutes. »Putain de merde, déjà arrivé ? En même temps j'ai dormi tout le long, normal, les levé à 5h30 très peu pour sortons de la gare et voyons un tas d'anglais nous attendre, brrr sa donne froid dans le dos. Notre professeur salut quelques familles et nous aides à trouvez la notre. Je tourne la tête à droite et aperçois une pancarte, levé dans les airs avec ma tête en gros dessus. Plus discret tu meurs –' Je m'avance donc vers ma « nouvelle famille » et aperçois une grande femme, très mince, des cheveux châtains, tiré en chignon sévère et des lèvres charnu mais tellement pincé qu'on ne les voit presque pas, étiré dans un sourire forcé. A côté d'elle se tient ce que je suppose être son mari, il doit bien faire une tête de moins qu'elle et faire deux fois sons poids. Il n'est pas gros non, juste un peu enrobé en faite, il a de petits yeux gris, caché derrière ses lunettes et il affiche un air peux commode. Son sourire dévoile deux rangé de dents parfaitement aligné et d'une blancheur é « papa » s'approche de moi et me sert la main tandis que la « maman » me lance un « Welcome to London !» de sa voix nasillarde. Oh mon dieu ils me foutent trop les boules quoi, on dirait des serials killers.-Hello... euh... thanks s'apprête à parler de nouveau quand mon prof nous interrompt.-Bien, écoutez-moi. Vous avez tous trouvez vos familles, vous allez découvrir votre nouvelle maison pour deux semaines, tachez d'être poli et d'améliorez votre accent. Demain vos familles vous emmènerons au parc où nous débuterons la visite de Londres. Jeunes gens, Bonne parle aux familles maintenant, pff j'en ai déjà marre d'entendre parlez Anglais monte dans leur voiture, une vieille deux chevaux rouge cerise, putain mais ils aiment attirer l'attention ou quoi ?La voiture ce gare et le portail électrique ce refermes, nous remontons l'allée qui traverse le petit (grand) jardin et passons de l'autre côté d'une imposante porte en chêne.L'entrée et le salon sont peints d'une jolie couleur grise et la cuisine en « Mother » me fait signe de la suivre en disant des « come, come» après avoir monté un escalier en bois vernis nous nous avançons dans un couloir couleur ocre. Elle ouvre la première porte à droite « Bathroom » nan sans dèc', je n'aurais pas deviné tout seul –' Une immense baignoire sur pieds trône en plein milieu de la pièce, les murs sont lilas et le marbre de l'a baignoire, du lavabo et du bidet son blanc. Elle ressort et se dirige en face :-Our room, to me and my lui fais signe de la tête et elle repart pour ouvrir la dernière porte à droite.-Your rentre dans la pièce, elle est simple : papier peint jaune, parquet, lit double, un bureau en dessous de la fenêtre et une grande me retourne et la remercie. Tiens, il y a une porte en face, peinte en noire, je me demande ce que c'est...La femme suit mon regard et me dit :-It's my nephew's room. He doesn't like being disturbed. -OK, thanks you for a sort et je m'affale sur mon lit en poussant le pire soupir de ma vie. Mais qu'est-ce que je viens foutre ici ?-Tu ne range pas ta valise ?Je me redresse, accoudé dans l'embrasure de la porte un jeune homme, grand, aux cheveux euh... particulier me regarde, curieux. Il s'exprime dans un français parfait.-Euh...-Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté. Bill, dit-il en me tendant sa main, je suis le neveu de Janice et Edmund.-Tom, dis-je, me saisissant de sa main. Et non, je n'ai pas le courage.-Tu n'as pas l'air de te plaire dans la magnifique contré qu'est l'Angleterre, dit-il, amusé.-Sans vouloir te vexer, je hais l'Angleterre et tout ce qui si rattache Il rigole :-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis qu'à moitié anglais, du côté de mon père. Ma mère était Allemande.-Ah... Tu parles vraiment très bien français, tu n'as aucun accent.-J'ai vécu 4 ans en France, avant d'échoué ici.-Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret mais euh... pourquoi tu vis ici ?-Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, tué sur le coup, j'avais16 ans. Je suis parti de chez moi, ça faisait trois ans que j'habitais paris. J'avais donc des amis chez qui allez, seulement le juge pour mineur a décidé qu'il n'était pas bon pour moi de ne pas vivre avec le reste de ma famille. Il a donc décidé de m'envoyé ici, en Angleterre, chez ma tante et son mari.-Ca fait combien de temps que tu vis ici ?-Trois années complè ne peux réprimer une rigole doucement.-Allez, je te laisse, je dois sortir. Si tu as quoi que se soit, je suis en face.-Euh... merci mais, ta tante ma dit que tu n'aimais pas être dérangé.Il esquisse un sourire :-Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment noué de relation avec ne bouge pas et lui sors en refermant la porte. Son sourire ne l'a pas quitté.

[...]

Deux jours. Deux putains de jours que je suis ici. Nous avons visitez une place et un jardin génial. Et je n'ai pas revu Bill depuis notre première rencontre. Pourtant je sais qu'il est là, je l'entends bouger dans sa chambre.*My girl, my girl, don't lie-*-Allô ?-Salut mec, ça va ?-Salut Julien, bof et toi ?-Moi ça va, ya une nana dans ma famille mon pote... Même toi tu baverais =DJe suis gay, je vous l'avais pas dis * tête d'innocent* ?-Mouais mouais, moi ya un mec, il est vraiment beau et il a l'air sympa. Mais il est trop vieux.-Combien ?-20.-Deux ans ce n'est rien mon petit Tom u_u-Bref, je me fais chier dans ce pays de daube –'-Justement, si je t'appelle c'est pour te dire de te connecté sur MSN, le prof nous à envoyé un mail.- Tu ne peux pas me le dire ? Je crois que ya pas Internet ici.-Je voudrais bien mais on n'est pas dans le même groupe chéri.-Raah fais chier et m'appelle pas comme ça Je lui raccroche au nez, je n'aime pas qu'on ce moque de moi comme ça et il le sait. Au faite, Julien c'est mon meilleure mais où est-ce que ya un ordi ici ? Il ne me semble pas en avoir vu un dans le salon. Ni dans la cuisine. Il n'y en à certainement pas dans la salle de crois que je vais devoir demandé de l'aide là...TOC TOC TOC-Yes !La musique se coupe.-Euh... salut, excuse moi de te dérangez...-Tom entre, tu ne me dérange pas. Que puis-je pour toi ? dit-il en reculant son fauteuil pour pouvoir me voir.-Je voulais savoir ou il y avait un ord...Je viens juste de voir que l'ordi, il était là, sur le bureau de Bill.J'ai l'air con maintenant –'-Tu veux l'ordi ?-Euh... ben enfaîte c'est notre prof il... euh... oui Putain génial Tom, t'es rouge comme une tomate et tu ne parles pas mieux.-Tiens vas-y, par contre, tu vas devoir resté dans ma chambre. Il est entrain de chargé.-Je euh... ok, merci beaucoup.-Pas de soucis Il se lève pour me laissé la place, toujours ce sourire en me connecte et parcours vite fais mes mails. Je vois bien vite celui du prof : «demain quartiers libre, pas d'alcool, pas de drogue et sortez couvert =D »Toujours le mot pour rire celui-là -_-'-Comme ça t'as quartier libre ? Me chuchote une voix à l' frisson me dresse les petits cheveux.-Euh... ouais, tête est juste à côté de la mienne. Je sens son souffle contre ma me sens rougir, putain de merde.-Hum... il se redresse et part s'asseoir sur son lit lire un le remercie encore une fois et sors de sa avons fini de mangez et Bill viens me voir dans ma chambre.-Salut, je te dérange ?-Euh… non, traverse ma chambre d'un pas souple et s'assieds doucement sur mon fauteuil, alors que moi je suis vautré sur mon lit, trop classe –'.-Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ton cartier libre demain ?-Non pas encore, mais je suppose que je vais voir Julien. Mon meilleur ami. Ajoutais-je devant son levé de sourcils.-Que dirais-tu de passé ta journée avec moi ? dit-il d'un ton calme, son sourire encore et toujours là.-Avec... toi ?-Oui, et quelques amis, si tu es d' ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens un peu... déçu. Est-ce que j'espérai passer la journée seul avec Bill ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut être, peut être pas.-Je... oui, oui d'accord, avec plaisir.- Bien, alors tiens-toi près pour 14h30. Son sourire s'élargit quand il sorti de ma , faut que j'appelle Julien , tut, tut, tu-Allô ?-Julien ? C'est Tom.-Coucou toi, alors quoi de neuf ?-Ben demain j'ai cartier libre. Et le mail était pour toute la classe, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit se qu'il disait ?- Je ne sais pas, pour faire chier ? -T'es con. Bon bref, demain je sors avec Bill.-Seul =p-Nan. Il va me présenter ses amis –'.-Ok ben tant mieux parce que moi non plus je ne serais pas là, je sors avec Haley.-La fille que tu « convoite » ?-Tout juste ^^-Ok ok bah à la prochaine alors.-C'est ça, ciao Mec.-Lu'.

[...]

14h45, nous venons d'arrivé dans un petit square où des enfants jouent, des personnes âgés repense à la vie, assissent sur un banc et où des couples se promènent, main dans la baisse les yeux et regarde la main de Bill, près de la mienne. Nous marchons côte à côte, en silence.-TOM !Je relève la tête, et que vois-je ? Mon boulet de meilleur ami, là devant-nous, avec Haley je suppose. Et d'autres remarque que nous marchons dans leur direction. Je fronce les sourcils, un léger sourire, presque invisible, prend place sur les lèvres de Bill, relevant légèrement le côté gauche de sa fait la bise à tout le monde et se tourne vers moi :-His name is Tom, it's my French. Tom, voici blond aux yeux vert habillé moulant agite sa main dans ma direction.-Hy Tom ^^-Euh... Hy.-Lui c'est autre blond, aux yeux bleus cette fois me tend la main que je sers.-Et elle, dit Bill dans un sourire, c'est grande blonde, a la poitrine qui ne passe pas inaperçu, vêtu d'un pantacourt noir, d'un débardeur rose et bottines à talons me sert carrément dans ses bras en me parlant d'un français plus ou moins déchiffrable.-OH Tom ! Joulian m'a tellement parlè de toua ! Nice to meet you ^^-Euh... ouais, nice to meet you too.C'est quand qu'elle me lâche? J'étouffe avec ses seins moi Heureusement que Julien me tire par le bras, elle me lâche et je peux enfin me tchèque avant de me souffler :-Fais chier, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me présenterai ses potes.-Bienvenue au club. Chuchotais-je.-Pourquoi tu chuchote ?-Parce que Bill parle parfaitement français... chuchotais-je à nouveau.-Ah ok...Bill et ses potes parles, en anglais bien sur. Julien capte un trucks sur deux, moi, que dalle –' Par contre j'a bien remarqué qu'ils me jetaient des regards pas vraiment discret.-Tom ? ouhou Tom ?-Hein quoi? Bill arrêtes d'agite sa main devant mes yeux.-Haley t'as posé une question.-Euh… Yes ? Dis-je en me retournant vers celle ci.-Are you single Tom ?-Euh... Yes.-For a long time?-Yes, for... euh... 2 years.-Listen to it! It has a so cute accent !Haley saute sur place pendant que je cherche à savoir se qu'elle dit.J'entends quelqu'un pouffé légèrement près de moi, regarde Julien qui n'a même pas écouté.Bon ben tant pis je me lance.-Bill ? hum...-Oui Tom ?-Euh... elle à dit quoi au juste... Haley ?-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Une lueur de malice brille dans ses yeux, tout compte fait nan. Je vais m'abstenir. -Bien dit-il en tournant la tête. On c'est mis d'accord pour allez au ciné. Sa ne vous dérange pas ?-Non non c'est bon merci, accepte Julien pour nous n'avons qu'à sortir du parc et traversé la rue pour être devant le ciné paye mon entre, bien que je ne voulais pas, je suis trop timide pour protester et me faire entendre –'-Bill ?-Oui Tom ?-On va voir quoi ?-Un film d'horreur, tu n'as pas peur ?-Non... j'aime bien.-Cool, et toi Julien ?-Pareil.-Bien, alors entrons dans la salle encore éclairé et on s'installe à la dernière rangée, Julien tout au bout, moi à côté, Bill à ma gauche, Haley à côté de Bill et Jesse et Evan à côté d'' film commence, j'avoue que c'est un peu... sanglant. Je tire un peu la grimace et jette un coup d'½il à Julien, même tête que moi. De l'autre côté, Haley se cache dans le coup de Bill, il l'as tient dans ses bras. J'ai comme une sensation désagréable au ventre, une espèce de picotement, comme si on t'enfonçait une aiguille si petite que tu ne la sentirais presque pas, mais tu la sens quand mê film continue, et Haley est toujours dans les bras de Bill. J'ai toujours ces picotements, et c'est toujours aussi désagré à enfin lâché Haley, il est très concentré dans le film, je me retourne pour parler à Julien. Mais je sens quelque chose m'effleurer, je regarde ma main. C'est celle de Bill, il a juste bougé son bras sur l'accoudoir et ses doigts ont touchés les miens. Mes picotements migrent de sensation désagréable à sensation agréable. Un très léger teint rose s'empare de mes joues alors que je me remets dans le fin du film est proche, les Héros ont réussir à s'en sortir, mais une voiture les percutes de plein fouet alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Ils meurent tous les deux sur le coup, un conversation me revient en mémoire, et ma tête se tourne automatiquement vers le remarque et m'adresse un sourire, mais je vois bien que se n'est pas le même, sa bouche est un tout petit peu moins étiré et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il y a un truck en moins, quelque chose d' ... je me choque moi même, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie, ou du moins mon temps dans ce foutu pays, à l'avoir observé...Nous nous disons tous bonne soirée, Bill mets un peu plus de temps à dire au revoir à Haley qu'au autres je trouve...Nous marchons, toujours en silence, je peux entendre son souffle dans la nuit et voir la buée qu'il provoque avec sa respiration. Ses doigts frôlent de temps en temps les miens, comme au cinéma.-Bill ?-Oui ?-Je... euh... ça va ?-Oui pourquoi ?- Je ne sais pas, au cinéma... tu... Non rougis et regarde droit devant moi. Nous arrivons bien vite chez lui et montons les escaliers.-Je euh... (J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à dire ça -_-') bonne s'approche de moi, sa bouche près de mon oreille , il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête et mes picotements reviennent, plus fort cette fois. Il décolle enfin ses lèvres, je me noie dans ces yeux.-Bonne nuit, fait demi-tour et rentre dans sa chambre, je l'entends se débarrassé de ses bijoux.

[...]

Trois jours ont passés, nous sommes donc dimanche, une semaine d'écoulé. Nous avons visité le Musé de Mrs Tussau et on a du ce coltiner des profs d'anglais qui ne parle pas un mot de français, trop bien pour explique –'Je prends des cours d'anglais avec Bill, une fois rentré, je monte direct dans la chambre de Bill et il m'aide avec mes leçons et mes devoirs. Il me rapprend les bases, parce que c'est ça ce qu'il me manque, les bases.D'ailleurs là je suis dans sa chambre, j'attends qu'il sorte de la salle de bain. Ce soir, on va en boîte, c'est lui qui me l'a proposé, il y aura aussi Haley et Julien, mais c'est tout. Quatre, c'est mieux que six non ?Bill apparaît devant moi, il est... magnifique... un slim de couleur foncé, avec un T-shirt noir et une veste argenté, le tout bien moulant. Ses cheveux d'habitude lisse son en pétard aujourd'hui et son crayon est extrêmement bien mis se soir. Pas qu'il se maquille mal, seulement on voit que se soir il c'est plus appliqué que les autres j'ai fais simple, un baggy foncé, un T-shirt noir avec des écritures violette et une veste noir à motifs me regard, ses yeux me brûle sur leurs passages. Il s'avance de sa démarche féline et place ses bras derrière ma nuque. Je le sens remettre une de mes dreads en place, il m'embrasse la joue et de sa voix sensuelle :-Tu es très beau Tom.-Merci, toi oui j'ai pris un peu d'assurance, je ne bégaie plus, enfin quasiment plus. Par contre je rougis toujours à eu le doit de prendre la voiture se soir. Une petite BMW métallisée, je m'installe sur le siège passager et la voiture démarre sans un bruit. Nous passons prendre julien et Haley-Hy Tomi, Hy Bill ^^-Hy Haley. Salut Julien.-Salut se contenta d'une videur nous laissa rentrez sans problème, Bill eu droit à un sourire et Haley à une main au cul –'Haley Partie de suite sur la piste de danse, Julien commanda les boissons, ordre de Bill, on est là pour apprendre à ce débrouillé en Angleterre alors il l'a obligé, je suis bien content que se soit pas moi ^^. Bill et moi allons nous asseoir à une question me brûle les lèvres mais je n'ose pas la lui posé.-Bill ?-Oui ?Son regard me transperce en plein cœur.-Est-ce que, il y a un truck entre toi et Haley ?Et voilà je rougis comme un con –'-Non me souri, son visage m'hypnotise. Je le voie s'approché de moi, lentement, très lentement, je ne réagis pas, mon corps ne répond plus. Il souffle sur mes lèvres et frôle ma joue, sa bouche me chatouille l'oreille quand il me murmure :-Je suis se recule et ses yeux ne lâches pas les miens, il se lève et prend la main de Haley qui le tirai en arrière et partirent dansé.Je suis... sous le choque, encore. Il est tellement, magnifique, c'est un ange. Il est gay et je crois qu'il m'aime faut que je boive. Tient Julien reviens avec ma vodka, trop un bon timing ^^J'avale cul sec, sa brûle un peu quand même. Julien me regarde-Tom, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?-Rien.-Je te connais, si tu bois cul sec c'est qu'il y a quelque chose.-Bill, il est gay.-Et tu te donne du courage pour tenter un truck ?-Oui et non.- Bon ben n'exagère pas trop quand même hein. Je vais danser, franchement je me ferai bien Haley. Mais elle à craquer sur toi. Tom tu m'écoute là ?J'entends Julien parlé mais rien ne rentre dans mon cerveau. Je fixe Bill, qui à bien l'air de s'amusé sur la piste. J'avale ma troisième vodka et vais à mon tour sur la piste. Haley part danser avec d'autres alors j'en profite et je vais avec Bill. Il me voit approché et me souri, toujours se sourire mystérieux, une esquisse de sourire plus exactement. Toujours ce côté gauche. Il s'humidifie les lèvres, putain se piercing... Une nouvelle chanson commence, je respire un grand coup et pose mes mains sur ses hanches. Il se rapproche de moi et ses yeux se plantent dans les miens. Il pose ses mains sur les miennes et les presses, pour que je le tienne plus fort, ses déhanchés sensuelle commence à me chauffer un peu... Et la vodka n'arrange rien. Il se lèche encore une fois les lèvres et le véritable Tom refais surface, j'oubli ma gène et souri avec mon sourire de tombeur. Bill à bien remarqué le changement et souri encore plus, il se place dos a moi, mes mains sur son ventre, ses bras sur les miens. Ses mouvements se font plus lancinant, plus insistants. Il plaque ses fesses contre mon bassin et se frotte, encore et encore... ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre, je gémis a son oreille et je le sens sourire encore plus. Mes lèvres partent dans son coup, je le lèche voluptueusement et sa tête s'appuis sur mon épaule. La musique se calme un peu et Bill se décolle de moi pour se remettre de face, mes bras l'encerclent par la taille tandis que ses mains gratte gentiment ma nuque. Le morceau s'arrête, il dépose ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes et s'en vas, sans un mot. Mais avec une lueur dans les suis dans mon lit, tout retourné par le comportement de Bill. Je lui plais ? Sa m'en a tout l'air. Putain je n'y crois pas. Je plais à Bill. Bill quoi. Ce mec c'est un Dieu il est parfait et mystérieux. Bon faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête sinon je n'arriverai pas à dormir et j'aurais des cernes immondes et je ne serais tout pas beau et je ressemblerais a un calamar zombie qui à trop forcé sur la drogue u_u Bon allez Tom, tu te calme, tu ferme tes petit yeux et tu compte les montons. Hey, comment on dit mouton ? J'ai oublié, faudra que je demande à Bill demain.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ouuuah, crie du calamar au réveil. Je m'étire et frotte mes yeux, quelle heure il est ?10h00. Et on est ?Lundi...10h00 un lundi...Putain mais je suis super à la bourre !Je me lève en quatrième vitesse, dérape sur ma couette sort en claquant la porte, manque de me croûté dans les escaliers et me paye le mur de la cuisine –'Un toussotement se fait entendre-Bonjour Tom.-Sa...a...lut. Dis-je en reprenant ma respiration, je relève la tête et remarque que Edmund à ses petits yeux fixé sur moi, Janice c'est arrêté de touillé mais a toujours son plat dans les bras et fixe vers mes quoi ?Bill sourit, il a l'air de bonne humeur.-Viens honey, il y a des âmes sensible dans cette pièce, il me fait un clin d'œil. J'ai pas tout baisse les yeux et... mamamia je suis descendu en caleçon, sans rien d'autre T_T Je place mes mains devants mes parties et adresse un sourire d'excuse aux coincés. Bill me tire par le bras et m'emmène dans ma chambre. Il me lâche et par prendre un pantalon et un t-shirt, j'enfile mon baggy et m'apprête à prendre mon haut quand une main plus rapide me le regarde Bill une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.- Lèves les bras.J'obéis sans trop me poser de questions, le tissu glisse doucement sur ma peau et me provoque des frissons. Une fois mis, ses mains caressent lentement mes hanches pour aplatir le t-shirt.-Et voilà. Murmure-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mes yeux se ferme automatiquement et je vois une myriade de couleur derrière mes paupières, du bleu, du rose, du vert, du rouge... un vrai feu d'artifice, et dans mon ventre ce n'est pas mieux, mes picotements sont devenue des centaines de papillons. Sa langue caresse ma lèvre inférieure et ma bouche s'entrouvre. Je sens qu'il se faufile pour rejoindre la mienne. Nos deux muscles entament alors une danse langoureuse, il fait de petits cercles avec ses pouces, ses mains toujours sur mes hanches. L'une des miennes lui caresse la nuque tandis que l'autre est posé dans son dos. Tout n'est que douceur. Sa langue quitte ma bouche et ses lèvres se décollent des miennes, j'ouvre les yeux, les siens sont encore fermés et il se lèche les lèvres sensuellement.-J'ai prévenue ton professeur que tu étais malade, il a apporté ton travaille. entrelace nos doigts et nous conduis dans sa suis assis à son bureau et galère sur un exercice. Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre alors que je repense à ce putain de baiser ? C'était tellement bon et doux. Je n'en reviens toujours sens ses mains se posé sur mes épaules et je me raidis. Il le sent et commence à me masser, doucement.-Un problème ?-Euh... oui je... bloque sur cette je recommence à bégayé.Bill m'explique en faisans glissé c'est main sur mon torse, sa tête se pose sur mon épaule tandis qu'il fini son le remercie, il m'embrasse la joue et par s'allongé sur le lit, a plat ventre, ses mains soutenant sa tête. Je sens son regard dans mon plus je bloque toujours parce que j'ai rien écouté à cause de ses mains là.Je pousse un soupir et recule le siège.-Je n'y arrive pas, j'abandonne.-D'accord.J'écarquille les yeux, d'habitude il est le premier à me faire bosser, pire que mon prof.-Comme ça on a la journée pour me tend les bras, j'hésite, je ne suis pas très à l'aise.- Je ne vais pas te mangé tu sais dit il dans son éternelle son renvoi un sourire timide et m'approche du lit, il m'attrape le bras et me tire contre lui. Il est allongé contre le dossier, moi entre ses jambes, ma tête sur son torse et il me caresse les mains.-Tom ?Je redresse là tête et sens à nouveau le contacte de ses lèvres. Et toujours le même bordel en moi.-On va manger ?Je hoche la tête et me lève. Je m'apprêtais à descendre quand je me sens tiré en arrière. Bill m'embrasse à nouveau et lie nos mains. Nous arrivons donc main dans la main devant les adultes qui nous regardent bouche bée, puis Janice fini par me sert une mixture pas esthétique du tout, je me retiens de grimacé.-Hum, thanks dîner fini je remonte dans ma chambre, en compagnie de Bill.-Je reviens dit-il en sortant.-Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends ses pas feutrés dans l'escalier-Tient, il me brandit un sandwich jambon beurre cornichon sous les yeux.-Merci. Je croque dans le sandwich en soupirant.-Je me disais bien aussi que sa te ferais moins de temps qu'il n'en faut j'avais fini.-Bonne nuit Honey.-Bonne nuit m'avance et l'embrasse, une première ! Il sourit et sors de la pièce.

[...]

Nous sommes mercredi et j'ai du rattraper les cours et les notes sur les visites. Julien est donc passer et nous avons eu une longue longue discussion. Il est dégoûté car Haley lui dit tout le temps qu'elle adorerai l'avoir comme petit frère, et ça, ça lui fou les lui ai dit pour Bill et moi, il ma serré dans ces bras en me félicitant parce que moi au moins j'avais réussi. Qu'il est con, mais je l'aime quand même. Je m'en vais dans 4 jours, 4 putains de jour. J'ai pas envi de partir, maintenant que je suis avec Bill je ne veux pas le quitter. Entre nous c'est mieux maintenant, je suis à l'aise et on ne se lâche plus. Tout le temps des bisous et des câlins. D'ailleurs là je suis dans ses bras, sur le canapé, on regarde Bob l'éponge. Mais en Anglais c'est nul. Je crois que Bill c'est endormi. Je glisse mon nez dans son coup et le chatouille gentiment. Il remue un peu sous moi et un sourire étire ses lèvres.-Coucou.-'cou a une toute 'tite voix c'est trop mignon.-Bien dormi ?-Oui. J'étais bien installer.-C'est pas tout mais il y a la pizza qui est prê m'embrasse le bout du nez et on se lève. Pizza, putain ce que sa faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas mangé.La table est débarrassé et Bill part à la douche, moi je l'ai prise avant Bob l'éponge donc je monte direct me pioter. Ce n'est pas tout mais il gèle ici. J'entends l'eau coulé et Bill soupiré de bien être (rien de pervers, Bill adore simplement l'eau bouillante). Perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendue ma porte s'ouvrir ni se refermé. Je m'étonne de ne plus entendre l'eau et remarque sa fait une heure que je suis couché, mais je ne dors toujours pas. Bill vas vraiment me manquer, je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul avec sa tante et son oncle. Ils ne sont pas méchants mais ils ne sont pas se qu'il lui faut. Et toi Tom tu sais ce qu'il lui faut ? Non, alors ferme là. me lève et sors, je regarde la porte noire, aucune lumière. Bon, tant pis, je toque : rien. J'ouvre la porte : toujours rien.-Bill ? Un grognement me parvient, je suis sur la bonne voix.-Bill ?La lumière s'allume.- Tom ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?-Tu me sourit tendrement et ouvre la me glisse dans ses bras et ferme les yeux après un baiser.

[...]

J'ouvre un œil, putain j'ai trop bien dormi. Je sens une main me caressé le dos, je relève la tête et vois que Bill à toujours les yeux fermés mais un sourire orne ses lèvres que je m'empresse d'embrassé. Nous sommes vendredi et depuis l'autre soir je dors avec vais pour me lever mais une main me tire sur mon caleçon.-Faut que je me lève Bill, j'ai cours.-Mhrejfbsjefhsd.- Tu ne veux pas que je te laisse, c'est trop mignon. Dis-je en me foutant, légèrement, de sa me pince les fesses pour toute ré dévale les escaliers et sors en mettant ma casquette.-Bah alors Tom, t'as eu une panne de réveil ? -Très drôle Julien, nan juste un petit ami.-Ouh je vous imagine tout luisant de sueur, dès le lui donne une bourrade amicale en riant.-T'es con, Bill et moi on a encore rien fais.-Encore ?Je rougis en souriant.-Tu raconteras tout à ton meilleure ami chéri que t'aime fort fort fort hein ?-De qui tu parles ?-Han Tom je suis outré !-Allez mamie du calme, on rigole comme deux couillons et le prof nous regarde en souriant, il a l' dépose mon sac dans ma chambre et entre dans celle d'en face.-Cou... Bill ?Sa chambre est vide, je ferme là porte et sursaute en le voyant, cet abruti était juste derrière moi -_-'-Tu me cherchais ? dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.-Euh... c'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire, mon regard étant captivé par une goutte d'eau qui viens de tomber de ses cheveux, elle roule doucement le long de son omoplate et suit la courbe de son torse, elle arrive sur son ventre, puis sa hanche en passant sur son tatouage et s'écrase enfin sur sa main remonte mon visage et je le vois sourire.-Bonjour. Susurre-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser prend de l'ampleur et devient de plus en plus fougueux. Bill à ses deux mains sur mes épaules tandis que je suis plaqué contre la porte. Il appuis un peu et je comprends qu'il veut de mes mains part à la recherche de la poignée et nous entrons dans la pièce, sans nous décollé.Bill me pousse vers le lit en se frottant contre moi, je peux sentir son érection. Je gémis à travers le baiser et tombe en arrière. Bill fais glissé ses mains sous mon T-shirt et le remonte, lentement. Je souris et me laisse faire tandis que mon t-shirt quitte mon corps. Sa bouche trouve place sur un de mes tétons et je couine, je ne m'y attendais pas. Sa langue suit mes abdos et il lèche la limite de mon baggy. Je sens celui-ci descendre et je soulève mon bassin pour facilité la tâche à Bill. Il sourit en voyant ma virilité droite comme un i, il pose sa main dessus à travers le tissu et me regarde dans les yeux, j'hoche la tête et sa main commence de légères caresses, je soupire et m'allonge un peu plus. Je sens Bill se frayé un chemin dans mon boxer et ses doigts froid entré en contact avec ma virilité. Je me cambre un peu tandis que sa main entame un mouvement de va-et-vient délicieux. Mon souffle accélère en même temps que sa main. hoquet en sentant la bouche de Bill entouré mon sexe. Sa langue titille mon gland et son piercing glisse dans ma fente. Sa main appui doucement à la base et je me cambre encore c'est un dieu de la fellation, en même temps, je ne suis sûrement pas son premier.-Bi-ill je ôte sa bouche et attrape le lubrifiant. Son regard me brûle littéralement tandis qu'il étale la substance sur mon phallus. Il essuie ses doigts sur sa serviette et l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de placé une jambe de chaque côté de mon bassin et d'empoigner ma fierté. Je le sens qui frotte mon gland contre son entré, chaque passage me fait frémir d'envie. -I want put your dick in me, chaleur nouvelle s'empare de moi, je pénétrais Bill, la chaleur augmenta quand je fus enfoncé en lui jusqu'a la regard tomba sur son visage et je vis Bill, la tête en arrière, les yeux fermé et la bouche ouverte par le plaisir.-Tu es... si gros Tommmm...Je souris et mes mains attrapent ses hanches, il commence lentement à se levé et se rassoir, son corps glisse naturellement sur le mien, il augmente la cadence, petit à petit en gémissant et criant par verge entre et sort en lui à une vitesse folle, mes doigt s'enfoncent dans sa peau tandis qu'il hurle.-Recommence !Je le fis s'empalé brutalement et il hurle de plus commence à faiblir et s'appui sur mon torse, je l'aide du mieux que je peux en respirant difficilement.-Bill... hum...Je sens le plaisir monté en moi par vague, à chaque fois que les fesses de Bill claquent contre mon bassin, un nouveau cran de sens les ongles de Bill griffé mon torse et tout son corps se tendre comme un arc, sa substance s'étale en plusieurs jets sur mon ventre. Je le fais s'empaler encore une ou deux fois avant de me déversé en lui dans un cri rauque.-Hannnnn !Mes doigts lâchent ses hanches et mes phalanges retrouvent une couleur quitte sa chaleur et Bill se laisse complètement tomber sur moi. Ma respiration se calme et je fini par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

[...]La journée de samedi et passé super vite, Bill et moi sommes resté dans sa chambre, et oui j'ai encore séché, à se câliné et à parler de tout et de nuit je l'ai entendu pleurer dans son sommeil, il devait rêver de ses parents je pense.Là je suis dans le train qui me ramène en France. Les au revoir ont été assez touchant, Edmund m'as serré la main avec un grand sourire et Janice retenait ses larmes. Bill m'a expliqué qu'elle s'était attaché à moi et qu'elle me trouvait charmant, quoi que nul en ...c'est lui qui m'a emmené à la gare, dans sa BMW, c'est mieux que la deux chevaux rouge .Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et il m'a embrassé, devant tout le monde. J'avoue avoir été surpris, mais j'ai aimé. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil en me pinçant les fesses. Notre soirée est resté unique, nous ne l'avons fais qu'une fois. Mais je suis sur qu'on se reverra.L'Angleterre, ce n'est pas si mal finalement...

FIN


End file.
